


Cake baking and Love Making

by Captainwhovian (CaptainEdgarOfTheHole)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Time, Issac and Stiles are my broTP, M/M, Mama Stilinski Feels, scott's a crap friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainEdgarOfTheHole/pseuds/Captainwhovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Scott bail on him Stiles skips school to see his mother on her birthday. Isaac worried about him follows and convinces Stiles to bake a cake and it lead to Stiles and Derek sharing a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake baking and Love Making

Scott is officially the worst friend ever.

 

“It’s just, she wants to talk about us” Scott says and Stiles just stares at his ‘best’ friend.

“Seriously?” he asks frowning, did Scott forget why they were having this ‘bonding’ time or did he just not care anymore. Stiles understands that Allison is important to Scott and that but he thought that today of all days Scott would put him first.

“Yeah I know man I’m as surprised as you are, I thought she may never take me back” Scott says oblivious to what Stiles was actually gaping about. “Anyway I gotta go, I’ll see you later. We’ll reschedule I promise man”

Reschedule. He wants to reschedule distracting Stiles from the fact that it was his mother’s birthday. Thinking about it made Stiles angry, livid even. Scott was there when his mother had been around, he sat there with Stiles listening to her sing as she cooked dinner, Scott was there when she would help them build a fort, he was there when she would help them with their homework, he was there when they found out she had cancer and he was there when she finally – after months of agonising pain – passed away. How could he so easily forget all that!

Stiles shoved his books back into his locker no longer feeling up to Math. Instead he walked out to his jeep and set off towards the one place he normally avoided on this day, the cemetery.

Getting out of the car Stiles walked through the rows of headstones till he came to the one he was looking for.

“Mum” Stiles sighed dropping down next to the headstone. “I’m sorry; I know I don’t visit you much. I always was kinda a shit son; I know I never made you proud. I wish you were here, you always knew what to say and what to do, you made things better” Stiles was breathing heavily tears welling up in his eyes. He sat there for a long time trying to calm down.

“Stiles?” The boy looked up to find the familiar face of Isaac frowning at him.

“Look if your here to threaten me or hit me with a piece of my own care could you come back tomorrow. I’m not in the mood for werewolf bullshit, not today”

“Um... I... I followed you cause... I was listening to the conversation you had with Scott and I could smell your anger and distress” Isaac says uncharacteristically nervous. Isaac wasn’t as much of an ass now days, he was quieter and less creepy but he had never showed any indication that he actually cared about anyone especially Stiles.

“Why do you care?” Stiles asks a little more viciously then he intended.

“Because you care” Isaac responds much to Stiles’ confusion. “When I was arrested you didn’t even know me but you still came to help or that night in the rave when we had Jackson drugged in that chair you were making sure we were okay, like even though you knew I would heal you were concerned after Jackson almost broke my arm, you wouldn’t let anyone else get close to him after that instead you were the one to approach him and your dad told me that it was you who convinced them to let me stay with Derek. You’ve always cared about everyone else this is just me letting you know that we care about you too” Stiles just stares at the young wolf for a minute before smiling his signature goofy smile

“Aww your just a big ol softy aren’t ya”

“Shut up”

“You can be softywolf and Derek can be sourwolf”

“I’ll kill you”

“You’ll make such a cute team”

“This is what I get for being nice” Isaac mutters sitting down next to the other boy.

“It’s her birthday” Stiles states looking at the headstone

“We should bake a cake”

“What?”

“We should bake a cake, to celebrate her birthday. It’s what I do for my brother every year... Well the years when my dad would let me” Stiles glances at the boy next to him seeing the insecure, scared boy who just wanted his dads approval instead of the over confident, uncaring werewolf that had threatened him and his friends a few weeks ago. He much preferred this Isaac, even if only for the fact that he wasn’t being physically assaulted. That was always such a downer.

“Alright, Lets go then but we are cooking it at your place, if my dad sees the cake he will think of it as a free pass to eat all the junk food he wants” Stiles says pulling himself to his feet and holding a hand out to Isaac. Isaac looked at him for a second trying to size up his emotions but the human was giving nothing away. In the end he gave up trying to suss out the kid and took the offered hand.

“Okay but if Derek kills us it was your idea”

“Isaac scare of the big bad wolf” Stiles teases earning himself a shove

“You know you’re scared of him too!” He defends and Stiles just purses his lips. Recently he was actually finding Derek more hot than intimidating – which brought with it a whole new type of fear – but it was hardly Stiles’ fault what with Derek looking the way he does and Stiles figuring out that he’s not really on the vagina bandwagon. All that pining after Lydia had turned out to be a way to avoid his gay crises; it had worked until Shirtless Derek kept appearing in his jerk off fantasies. After it happened a few times Stiles had done a little experimenting, first by himself and then with a guy James that one of his drag queen friends had set him up with. They had only gone out a few times before James invited Stiles up to his room. The sex had been good, great even but Stiles had called out Derek’s name and before he knew it he was being shoved out the door and told to never come back. Which if he’s being completely honest is pretty fair. He decided that until he could get over his little... Crush he wouldn’t be trying that again instead he just invested in a good ... Aid and worked things out himself. Stiles shakes away the train of thought before they take a turn for the dirty instead opening the door to the Jeep and leaning over to unlock the passenger side door for Isaac.

 

 

The drive to Derek’s was quick Isaac telling Stiles about how coach Finstock made Greenberg list all the states in America pressuring him to finish it quicker to the point where Greenberg cried. Stiles laughed as he parked the car alongside Derek’s precious Camaro. Derek appeared on the front porch the second the boys feet touched the ground

“What are you both doing out of school?” Derek asks gruffly

“We’re going to bake a cake” Isaac replies heading to the house Stiles trailing behind him a little

“Well that cleared that up” Derek says sarcastically, glaring at the two boys. Isaac sighs pausing in the doorway.

“We’re baking a cake for the same reason I baked that cake last month” Derek frowns for a second then realisation dawns on him and his gaze settles on Stiles. Stiles shifts uncomfortable under his knowing gaze.

“Fine but I’ll help, last time you got batter on the ceiling and the cake bounced” Stiles smiles at the image of Derek cleaning cake batter off the ceiling. Then he imagined Derek cleaning cake batter off of Stiles, licking the batter off his stomach and continuing lower. _Shit_ Stiles thinks _so not the time to be thinking about this_ he bites his lip and follows Isaac inside trying to expel the image of Derek and cake batter from his mind.

It took them 20 minutes to figure out that this was quite possibly the worst idea they ever had. Stiles was sitting on the counter flour covering him from head to toe and egg yolk drying in his hair, Isaac was staring dismayed at his failed lumpy attempt at a cake and Derek was leaning next to stiles trying to clean off the batter that stiles had poured over his head.

“I hate you both” Derek growls making Stiles laugh “I thought you did this every year how can you be this bad at baking”

“Making it from scratch is hard!” Isaac exclaims indignantly “I use to just make it from one of those packet things! Add some milk, mix it, stick it in the oven and done!” Stiles laughs harder and Isaac can’t help but join in, even Derek cracked a smile. The laughter was interrupted by the ring of Isaac’s phone he grinned once more then stepped outside to answer it. Derek turned his head slightly to look at stiles from head to toe in a way that made Stiles shiver, those thought from earlier coming back full force.

“You feeling better?” Derek asks hesitantly. Stiles considers his response carefully, nothing could ever make this day easy or good but maybe this was just what he needed to at least get through it.

“Yeah, this helped. It was the worst plan ever but it helped”

“Good” Stiles’ grin got wider and he looked over at Derek properly

“Aw look the sour wolf does care! Be careful or you might earn Isaacs position as softywolf and then who would we have to glare and scowl at us for being idiots” Derek just shook his head and pushed himself away from the counter heading over to the sink to dump the now ruined washer into the bin there.

“If I’m sourwolf and Isaac’s softywolf what’s Scott?” Stiles’ grin fades at the mention of his best friend and his scent turns sour “What’s wrong? What happened?” Derek asks his signature scowl back in place as he strides back over to Stiles standing just in-front of him

“Just you know... Scott being, well Scott. Always thinking about Allison and not care about anyone else. I mean it’s kind of fair I got the guy turned into a werewolf the least I can do is let him go after the girl of his dreams but it just sucks that it had to be today” Stiles rambles only half making sense, Derek’s scowl – if possible – gets even deeper and he lifts the younger boys head up to look him in the eyes

“Stiles what happened to Scott was not your fault”

“I was the one to drag him into the forest-“

“No” Derek interrupts forcefully “If you want to blame someone blame Peter, biting someone without their permission is forbidden, he was the one who fuck up he was the one who did this to Scott” Stiles nodded slightly staring into Derek’s beautiful blue eyes, neither of the two noticed how close they had gotten till there was mere centimetres between their lips. Stiles’ gaze flittered for a second to Derek’s lips before he surged forward kissing Derek.

Derek was frozen for all of 3 seconds before he pushed forwards taking control of the once sweet kiss. Dragging his tongue across Stiles’ bottom lip he asked for entrance which Stiles gladly gave opening his legs for Derek to slide between bringing them closer. The kiss was long both boys pulling away panting for breath. Stiles was about to comment on just how awesome that kiss was when suddenly he was in the kitchen alone, Stiles looked around confused. Had Derek just taken off? Was he coming back? Was it the kiss? Did he not want that? What the hell just happened? All these questions ran through his mind as he jumped off the counter ready to go find Derek and get some answers when Isaac came back into the room

“Sorry that was Ally we were supposed to be going on a date tonight but I can cancel if you want?” Isaac asks giving Stiles a reassuring smile

“No man I’ll be fine go woo your girl” Stiles responds actually meaning it for once. Ally was a nice girl and when he found out that the two were dating he was happy that Isaac would finally have something good in his life maybe it would mellow him out a bit – which it did –.

“Okay but call if you need anything” Isaac says and Stiles wonders how much change in one day, he reaches up to his can mouth touching his slightly swollen lip and he’s not sure if they just changed for the better.

“Hey before I go do you know where Derek went?”

“He just came out and said he had to run an errand and not to disturb him why?” Isaac narrows his eyes at Stiles “What happened?” Stiles shifts nervously

“What do you mean? Nothing happened why would you think anything happened? Well good luck on your date, I gotta run see you! Bye!” Stiles gets out all in one breath before he sprints for his car and hightails it out of there.

 

-

 

Stiles has been lying on his bed for 2 hour now trying not to think about what happened with Derek. Trying not to remember how soft his lips had been or the way his stubble had grazed stiles’ skin. He tried not to think about how perfectly Derek had fitted between his legs like he belonged there. Stiles groaned, this was not working and now he had a _problem_ that he didn’t particularly want to deal with. He pulled himself up from his bed grabbing his towel from the chair he had flung it over and set off to have a cold shower.

Stiles could have only been in the shower 5 minutes when the door burst open

“Oh holy Jesus Mary and fucking Joseph! What the hell Dude!” Stiles shouts as Derek stalks towards the shower “Have you heard of privacy” he screeches as Derek pulls open the shower door a little more forcefully then necessary

“Stiles” He growls and his tone sends blood rushing to Stiles’ dick, Derek steps into the shower pushing stiles up against the wall “God you have no idea what you do to me” Derek basically purrs into Stiles’ ear “The way you looked today sitting on that counter-“ Stiles moans as Derek begins to suck a mark into his neck “I could have taken you right there and then”

“I wouldn’t have complained” Stiles gets out before moaning again

“No but you should cause god Stiles the tings I would do to you if you let me” Derek groans into Stiles’ ear effectively destroying whatever self control Stiles has left, The younger boy rolls his hips forward feeling Derek’s own excitement straining against the tight material of Derek’s now soaking Jeans. Derek rolls his hips against Stiles’ once more before taking a step back, for a second Stiles thinks Derek is going to bolt again but then Derek is peeling off his wet clothes and dropping them in the corner with a wet slosh. When Derek pulls off his boxers Stiles can’t help but stare. That was a nice cock, that was certainly the best cock that Stiles had ever seen – and since he discovered his liking for the organ he had watched a lot of gay porn – and it was all his. When Stiles finally looked up from Derek’s magnificent cock he saw the lust and hunger in Derek’s eyes. Stiles reached out grabbing the wolfs biceps and pulling him back over into Stiles’ space, Derek wasted no time in Claiming stiles’ mouth his tongue exploring every inch of it.

“God Derek I need it, I need you!” Stiles moans pushing his hips forward so their cocks rubbed against each other creating glorious friction

“Lube?” Derek asks pulling away slightly

“Bottom draw, up the back” Stiles answers and Derek disappears for a minute only to reappear with a bottle of lube that he generously applies to his fingers. Derek pushes Stiles back up against the wall helping him to wrap his legs around Derek’s waist

“Ready?” Derek asks circling Stile tight hole

“Yes! God yes!” Stiles gasps and Derek wastes no time in pushing his finger all the way into stiles earning a groan from the human. Slowly Derek started to work the finger in and out of Stiles adding another until the boy let out an impatient whimper

“Come on Derek! This isn’t my first time! I can take it!” he shouts clinging to Derek for dear life. Derek stops, the hand on Stiles’ thigh tightens

“Who?” he growls dangerously, Stiles bites his lip looking away from Derek “Stiles! Tell me!”

“It was just a guy you don’t know, James. His name was James but it was only once and I shouted your name” Stiles blurts out clinging to Derek even tighter fearing that he may leave.

“Your mine!” Derek says pulling his fingers out only to position something much larger at Stiles’ hole.

“Yes Derek! Yours all yours!”

“Good” Derek grunts before pushing himself completely into Stiles. Derek waits for stiles to adjust before he starts up a fast pace. Stiles is a moaning, whimpering mess beneath him “God Stiles those noises you’re making, you’re going to drive me crazy with those noises” His thrusts get sharper, thrusting into stiles with precision. Derek wraps his hand around Stiles’ throbbing cock pumping him in time with his thrusts.

“Fuck! I- I can’t – Derek! I’m going to- I’m going to come!”

“Come for me” Derek whispers to Stiles and it’s the last straw. He comes hard shouting Derek’s name at the top of his lungs. The sound of Stiles shouting his name pushes Derek over the edge shooting his load into the younger male.

After a second Derek pulls out, the two guys leaning against each other exhausted.

“That was...” Derek starts

“I swear to go if the end of that sentence is ‘a mistake’ I will personally shoot you with a wolfsbane bullet” Derek chuckles kissing Stiles slowly and sweetly.

“I was going to say, that was amazing” Stiles grins wrapping his arms around Derek’s neck digging his head underneath Derek’s Jaw

“Why’d you run? After we kissed earlier” Stiles asks shakily

“Because I thought that maybe you were only kissing me to distract yourself from what today was” Stiles looks up at Derek desperately trying to convey how wrong that assumption was, Derek smells Stiles’ desperation  and he leans down to peck him on the cheek.

“I know, Isaac and Ally found me freaking out at the park and yelled at me that I was being stupid”

“Remind me to thank them tomorrow” Stiles remarks turning to turn off the water that had gone cold a while ago – Not that it had been that warm to begin with – turning back to the werewolf “Your clothes are wet you’ll have to stay the night” Stiles insists smiling.

“Oh well if you insist” Derek replies pulling Stiles – Still wet – out of the bathroom and to the bed

“Oh Derek Hale you are going to be the death of me”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any spelling or punctuation mistakes I don't currently have an editor :) hope you still liked it though! if you have any ideas for fic's you can send me a message on my tumblr http://captainwhovian.tumblr.com/
> 
> P.S. this was my first time writing Smut and feedback is more than welcome :D


End file.
